Team 14
by Soul of the Blind
Summary: This story is currently undergoing re-write, all previous chapters will remain up until the first chapter of the re-write is completed, at which point all previous chapters will be remove. - Soul
1. C1: Birth of a TSA Squad

Until I can continue my Soul Cord of the Fox Fang fanfic I'm going to write this one! And guess what?

Rai Akuma no Tsuchi is still here! WOO! The fox we all know and love, besides Kyuubi of-course.

Now as much as I would like to make this about the Naruto and co's kids that's going to be the focus on the sequel of my first fanfic. So instead I'm going to have an even more unoriginal plot! Naruto being in a different team! I'll even name these chapters for you 3

Mmk I'm talking too much now. Enjoy! I'm serious enjoy or else!!!! 3

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Chapter 1: Birth of the TSA Squad

Sarutobi was sitting in his office with one of his most trusted Anbu officer. This man was always in the shadows, and his name was hardily mentioned because of the things he had done. But this year much to the hokage's surprise he wanted to take on a genin team. More importantly he wanted to take Naruto.

" Now Panther-san I know your friendship with the forth was important to you, but you dont have to do this if you don't want too." he began.

" Sir, with all due respect I can't let Naruto work under Kakashi! If Minato didn't trust him enough to tell him about Kushina's clan or about Kyuubi then I know Kakashi shouldn't be trusted with the mans son! Naruto is the heir to two important clans, but Kakashi would only focus on that Uchiha punk. For a man who preaches about team work he should really listen to himself better." Panther replyed. His Anbu face mask set firmly in place.

" Take off your mask Kano Roka. This is a matter of a Jonin not Anbu." Sarutobi smiled lightly.

The man perked up. Taking of his panther mask reviled that he had long shaggy black hair with sharp purple eyes. His face was well built, and hardened with experience. But at the same time his face was remarkably soft. With his eyes being slitted like a cats and the ponytail it made him fit the role of panther perfectly. But it was the contract he held with the king of animal summons that truly made him Panther.

" But..." Sarutobi began again. " I'm not so sure about your other two students. I have another Jonin who is dieing to take them on. And I have to hand in the list of teams tomorrow with the teams being announced then."

" I have picked them for this part with many reasons in mind. Their skills and family traits make them perfect for their jobs in the group, not to mention they both are on friendly terms with Naruto. Trust me Sarutobi, it will be for the best. Konoha hasn't had a good TSA teams seance I was a genin, heck we haven't had any TSA teams."

They talked for longer that night, and finally it was decided. The list of teams was on Iruka's desk the next morning, freshly written.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Naruto sat nervasly in his seat waiting for his team to be called. And the wait was killing him!

"Team 7 is Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and.."

Naruto waited for his name, he HAD to be on a team with Sakura!

" Shino Aburame. Your Jonin instructor is Hatake Kakashi." Iruka finished. Naruto felt a little down, but at least he wasn't with that Uchiha-teme right?

Iruka contined to list off team names. But then he stopped all of a sudden and smiled.

" Well I'll be danged!" he smirked.

" Team 14 will be Naruto Uzumaki, Kiba Inuzuka, and Hinata Hyuuga, you lucky kids get Kano Roka as your Jonin Instructor."

Naruto smiled at Iruka and moved to sit with his team mates.

Sasuke spoke up. " Whats so 'special' about this Kano guy?" he asked arrogantly.

" I knew him when I was younger, one of the strongest people I know. Haven't seen him in a few years, last I saw of him was a year after he made jonin."

Saskue scoffed. " Probably a loser now, has to be to take on the loser team."

" I'd shut your trap Uchiha if I were you." Said as man as he walked into the class room. He had long black hair, and slitted purple eyes. He had black pants a silver muscle shirt, black trench coat and a blade slung across his shoulder. A miniature white panther sat on his shoulder, tail twitching.

" Kano Roka! Your early you know." Iruka smiled. His long time friend nodded. " Alright Team 14 your heading out early." he said. Minutes later the team was long gone.

" Who does he think he is talking to me like that!" Sasuke growled.

And so the day went on.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

" All right you guys. I dont really care who your are and I dont want to know who you are until you pass the test." Kano said to them gruffly.

" WHAT!" "BARK!" shouted Kiba and his trusty ninken.

" Yeah! We're already genin!" Naruto joined in, just as loud.

" No, your just allowed to take become genin. This test is to weed out the weaklings so we can have strong genin teams. This has a 65 percent failing rate. Normally a jonin makes you take the test tomorrow but we're going to take it today." Kano barked back.

"W-w-w-well w-whats the test?" Hinata spoke up.

Kano smiled. " I'm going to leave you three here to come up with a plan. Then you munch are going to make your way down to training ground 11 well some clones will be talking. Dont worry their about as strong as average day bandits. Spy on them, if they prove a threat kill them. I'll be watching your every move." he said.

He flashed some hand signals and two clones appeared, both looking different. They made their way towards the training field well Kano disappeared.

The genin sat their for a few minutes thinking about their own plan. It was Kiba who broke the silence.

" Later your two! I'm going to track them before I do anything else." he announced.

" Fine then! I'll head out too. I'm not losing this test!" Naruto growled.

" W-why don't we go together?" Hinata asked them.

Both boys looked at her.

" He left us together so why not have us all pull our own weight in this? Kiba-kun can track, I could find out their intentions are, and if it is needed N-N-Naruto-kun can take them out." she said. Her blood was pounding.

" Of course!" Kiba shouted, smiling. " We need to work as a pack! Other wise whats the point of putting us together." Kiba reasoned.

Naruto nodded. " Fine then lets go guys!" he said with a grin. So they all toke of when Kiba and Akumaru started to follow their enemy's trail.

At first they had no trouble deciding the enemy's fate and dispatching them, witch Naruto did very well.

But when a real enemy appeared was their team work really tested.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Naruto looked shocked as he saw the man land on the ground. He was clothed in pure black, they couldn't see his face.

" I'll take you kid's down, then it's off to that old man you call a leader!" he laughed.

Naruto lunged, seeing the man as a threat. He aimed a kick for the head, but his leg was caught. So Naruto twisted and tried to use his caught leg to get in closer for a head punch. But he didn't have time as a punch landed in his gut, seance it was enforced with chakra it pushed him back.

" GATSUGA!" Kiba yelled as he and Akumaru came in in spinning in a purple vortex. Now normaly it would have been easy to dodge it but not when you have a girl Hyuuga behind you pumping you with chakra. He was still able to dodge but he was hit more and more as parts of his body became useless. Our black clad enemy stopped dead in his tracks as a blade hit his throat.

" Who are you!" Naruto hissed from behind him.

There was a poof of make and Kano was grinning at them widely. " I knew you all could do it!" he exclaimed.

" Sensei?" Kiba asked before he blew into a rage. " We could have killed you!" he snarled. " What in the world were you doing!" he asked.

" I tested you that's what! And I'm proud of you. You all figured out your places in the Team. Come on Team 14! Lets get some lunch and I'll explain what this team is going to excel at." he said.

" Ramen!" the blonde shouted hopefully.

" Sure, but we're going to have to take you all shopping today. There's a few hours of day left." Kano shrugged.

" Eh? Why?" Naruto asked.

" I'll explain over ramen." was the only reply.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Naruto was happily eating his food as he listened to Kano explain how things were going to work.

" You'll be a TSA Squad. Tracking, Spying, and Assassination. You'll all be able to preform each of these steps, but each one of you will excel in. Now I served in the Anbu for the past few years and well I've been working there no good TSA Squad have even been chosen. I came back and choose you all by hand to become the new generation of TSA Squads. Us Anbu have to excel in these things as well as in field combat, but the academy doesn't really teach all of the needed things for being a ninja. So I'm going to step in and fill in the blanks. Kiba you and Naruto are going to have to learn everything possible about the human body in order to strike at the best places in order to take your enemy's down. Well Hinata learns medical things in order to heal on the battle field, as well as genjustu's because you boys are going to be helpless at those." Kano said. The man sipped some of his tea and continued.

" Kiba will be our tracker, he'll be able to track a crow on a cloudy day when we're threw. With your gatsuga it will be hard to get good one-shot kill hits, but if you know about the body you can move towards that section of the body and do some real good work on the guys or gals before they fall.

Hinata, your going to be the spy. With your byakugan you could see into buildings and read an enemy's plans and know one will know. You can also be able to direct the fight with the knowledge you gain. In battle you'll find the enemy's weak point in minutes and target them in battle.

Naruto, you my dear little friend will be able to move in an open field and no man nor animal would be able to find you. Stealth and speed will be your greatest friends, I'll have you made a custom blade to take with you. Your raw power will be harnessed and focused, so open field battles will be a breeze, but none of that will matter in an enemy camp when you need to take down a certain man or woman, or even rescue a comrade. Your expert knowledge of the body will let you kill, immobilize, or even cripple your enemy's in a single swift motion, when you fight you will be able to attack anywhere. Not even that cheap bloodline limit the Sharingan will be able to predict your movements." Kano told them.

" Now, lets learn a bit about each other!" he smiled " I'm Kano Roka, my family has always been known to work for the shadows with the panthers. The King of all Summons, witch reminds me, you all will have an animal partner and a summon. I enjoy reading and working with my blade. I dislike people like Kakashi Hatake who preach one thing and they themselves turn their back on it. I also hate ninja's who think their strong just because of their rank and family. I have no other dream then to make you three the best team in the village." he statted.

Naruto nodded and went next. " I'm Naruto Uzumaki, I like ramen, my precious people, and training. I dislike people who judge others for something they can't control and the three minutes it takes to make ramen. My ultimate dream is to become the Hokage!" he shouted happily.

" Names Kiba Inuzuka and this is Akumaru! I like Akumaru and training with my mom. I dislike people who think bad of us just because were animal like! My dream is to become a Hunter Nin like my dad was before he passed away." Kiba said as he had went next.

" My name is Hinata Hyuuga. I like cooking, making medical creams and walking threw our family's gardens. I dislike people who look down on other because their weak, a-and I don't really like being put on the spot ether." the pale eyed girl whispered lightly.

Kano smiled. " Well with that settled lets go get you all some battle gear, some clothes to fit our purposes better, and all that jazz. I already know the perfect partners for you two." he said as he pointed to Hinata and Naruto. Together the group left the ramen stand.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Well thats it for now.

**Kano: **one's masculine power; capability

**Roka:** White crest of the Wave


	2. C2: Waves of Our Past

Mmk then. I was looking over my story's to decide where to go next and I noticed I had some reviews on this story. Don't worry people! Naruto's not going with an OC in fact I already have the pairings planned. But I would like to know what pairing you guys want in this story. I'm not promising anything but I'll see what I can do to add a few moments in there.

Gosh my story's feel so loved 3 Kyuubi would you do the honors?

Kyuubi: She owns nothing. All Naruto characters belong to their respective owners. [-Walks away-]

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

Chapter 2: Waves of Our Past

Warm sweat rolled down Naruto's face, and he had already soaked his clothes. Kano had insisted that he be the one to wear more black because he would be needed to blend into the shadows. So Naruto had gotten a black muscle shirt with no sleeves, some fingerless gloves with metal bracers on the back, and black pants with plenty of pockets to hold his gear, and to finish his clothing he had a black vest with silver lining. Even his forehead protector had gone black and was now resting on his right arm. From his shoulders to just a few inches above his elbow were bandages. The bandages on his arms hide some thin chakra controlled weights, not only did this let him steadily increases the weights, but it built chakra control. There was a second pair on his legs. On the back of his vest was his signature red swirl. At his side was a black blade in a silver sheath.

For the armor that Kano got him, along with Kiba and Hinata, was a white color that resembled  
Anbu wear. Not to mention he got them masks. Kiba had gotten a wolf, the marking on the mask were green, Hinata an eagle the markings on hers a soft blue. Naruto had gotten a fox mask with marking in an autumn orange color, even tho it really popped out in all of his black and white colors it blended in with the tree's and helped with his blonde hair.

For Kiba's outfit Naruto recalled, had the colors of green and brown with a red forehead protector. Kiba had gotten a black muscle shirt with short sleeves to go under his green vest. On the right side of his chest, right below the shoulder was the red marking sown into the fabric, resembling the markings on his face. Kiba's forehead protector had gone a deeper red color and like Naruto it was resting on his right arm. He too had black fingerless gloves with a metal plate on the back. He had the some light brown pants. Just above his ankle was a dagger strapped to his leg by a single leather strap. His green belt was going down his waist at an angle. Akumaru hadn't changed much at all. Just a red forehead protector hanging from his neck.

Hinata's look changed as well, her colors were a cloud gray and the soft light blue form her eagle mask.

She didn't have the muscle shirt that the boys had gotten, and instead had the cloud gray long-sleeved shirt, it had a tighter fit so she could move easily. The shirt also matched her gray pants. Hinata had a vest as well, but she always kept hers closed, it was the soft light blue and matched the belt that she wore. On her back was a short sword for when she couldn't use chakra, of course the blade focused chakra, much like Naruto's katana and Kiba's dagger so Team 14 thought it was kind of ironic.

All of them kept their mask's on their waist. As Hinata once told Kano, it was their way of telling others that they were Team 14, and were a strongly bonded pack in Kiba's words.

They had spent their first 8 weeks doing two D-ranked missions a day. After they finished each day Kano kept them on a constant training program. He would create two Shadow clones, one went to Kiba and the other Hinata. Kano went to Naruto, but he switched every week.

Hinata would work on strengthening her Byakugan, and learning how to handle her blade as well as how to mold chakra on the end of her fingers into little blades to stab well she preformed the classic Hyuuga Jyuuken. Every other day she would switch from working on her blade to working on genjustu.

Kiba would work on tracking every day, his taijustu was a major focus as well. Well one day he worked on other justu's then his family ones the next day he would train with his dagger, Kiba had often told Naruto that dagger training was his favorite part.

Naruto enjoyed his training as well the other two, Kano made them truly feel like a team and always made sure to help them in anyway, well adding a bit of humor of course.

The first thing Naruto would do everyday in training would to work on both his speed, chakra control, and the ability to move threw the woods without leaving any physical signs that he was ever there. His did this by running on the trunks of tree's, focusing chakra into his feet and fingers for every-time he touched a tree and pushed off to go farther. If he toke to long on a single tree it was marked down, and it was also marked down if he ever touched the ground. Each mark meant another lap threw the training ground forest.

Then he would work on his katana one day, and justu's the next. His taijustu was worked on every day, but he wasn't pushed as hard as Kiba in that subject. But he was pushed hard in justsu's. The blonde often worked with Kiba after training hours, coming up with their own styles. Hinata joined in at times but more often that not she was found helping Naruto and Kiba in chakra control after their taijustu training. Before their training with Kano ended everyday the black hair man quizzed Kiba and Naruto on the human body, and then quizzed Hinata on medical procedures if she was forced to use herbs and other natural growing plants to save on chakra. She was separately trained in the hospital on medical justu's seance Kano simply sucked at them.

" Naruto!" Kano called to the blonde boy. " Your faster again today! Boost your weights up a few notches!" he called. " Then come over here it's time for the next step in our training!"

" Alright then Sensei!" Naruto called back. He pumped chakra into the weights, and immediately he felt dragged down. He walked over to join his team.

Naruto's eye brow raised, because at Kano's side was a fox, with lighting blue eyes and a tuff of hair edged with brown covering his left eye. On the man's shoulder was an Eagle, majestic and beautiful in every way.

" Ok, when I first told you about this team I mentioned that you all would have animal partners. Kiba is already covered as you can see. Hinata, the eagle will be your partner, Naruto the fox is yours." Kano told them as the animals moved over to their new partners and owners. " Take them home and get to know them. They are already trained in what you are training yourselves in. So it's up to you to find the best way to work as a pair, or better yet to work as one." and with that Kano left with Vortex, the panther that was always with their sensei.

Kiba looked at his friends. " Tell you all what. Meet me and Akumaru at the ramen shop in a few hours for a 3 o-clock meal." he said. The brown haired boy left with the well loved puppy riding on his head.

Naruto and Hinata went their separate ways.

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

Naruto was cleaning his house, to make a space for his partner. Not that his room needed much cleaning. After Kano became his sensei Naruto had gotten enough influence to shape his life up a bit, witch included keeping his house clean and eating healthier. His personality had also taken a 180, he was calmer now, thought before he spoke, and it was harder to anger him.

" So.." a voice said. Much to Naruto's surprise it came from the fox.

" Eh?"

" Ok smart guy, I'll break the ice." the fox laughed. " I'm Rai Akuma no Tsuchi! But you can call me Rai. Technically I'm a kitsune but only you and Team 14 need to know that!" Rai said swiftly as he poked his head in and out from under Naruto's bed.

" Ok that explains the whole talking fox thing. I'm Naruto."

" Nice to meet you pal. So Kano told me your my dad's container then, has he given you any trouble?"

Naruto didn't even breath. " T-T-the Kyuubi is your dad? But he's an evil demon that almost destroyed the village." his voice came out a whisper.

" Yep that's him. But my dad's not all that bad. He just blew a fuse and went mad because my grandad died, it was an accident truth be told. My mom died giving birth to me, so it was pretty hard for him."

Naruto stayed silent.

Rai looked at him with sad eyes for a moment. " When you finally meet him tell him I said hi, and that I forgive him ok?"

Naruto finally found his voice and smiled softly at the kitsune, but a saddened pain was clear on his face and in his voice. " Sure Rai, sure."

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

Hinata was sipping tea in her family's garden as the eagle flew above the tree's, before diving down to skim threw the branches. She was just worried about what her father would say.

" Come here girl." Hinata spoke softly to the eagle. A smile graced her lips when the eagle come and landed on her shoulder like she had understood.

" Whats your name?" she asked the bird playfully

" I was named Aki because of my autumn eyes Ms. Hyuuga-sama." the bird spoke sopftly bowing its head.

"EEP!" Hinata burst out, she hadn't expected the bird to reply. She also noticed that Aki's eye's were a nice autumn golden brown. " You can t-talk?" the girl gasped.

" Yes, a justu was placed on me so you and the members of Team 14 can hear me perfectly Ms. Hyuuga-sama." Aki stated it simply like it was basic everyday knowledge.

Hinata toke a deep breath and calmer herself. " Ok then Aki, but please just call me Hinata. I don't like formality among my friends or team.

Aki nodded and gave a bird-like smile. " Of course then Hinata!" she said happily.

Hinata turned around when a door opened behind her. It was Hanabi her younger sister.

" Hinata, what are y-!!!" Hanabi's eye grew wide at the sight of the eagle. She looked at Aki with pure awe.

" Come here Hanabi, and meet Aki." Hinata beckoned the younger sister over with her soft smile.

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

Team 14 stood in the Hokage's office a week later, they were called for a emergency mission from the Hokage himself. Kano had come to the ramen stand well they were eating and brought them here. Naruto looked at the old man with a slightly confused face.

" Old Man, what is it?" Naruto was the first to speak.

" Yesterday I sent Team 7 out on a C-ranked mission, but I have gotten reports that this particular mission just may be an A-ranked mission in disguise. Personally I don't think they can handle it, and with the Uchiha on the team I don't think they will retreat. I'm sending you with orders to trail Team 7, if the mission proves to be as dangerous as I think you will toke over the mission. Give Kakashi this scroll, it has an order from me to let you all take over if the need comes." Sarutobi said as he handed Kano the scroll.

" Of course Hokage-sama." Kano said, he turned his head towards his genin team. " We leave in one hour, I suggest you try to pack light so we can move faster. Kiba your going to have to track them for us. Lets move." and with that Team 14 left the office.

Naruto reached his home with Rai in minutes. The boy sighed.

" Whats wrong Naruto?" Rai asked his friend.

" Team 7. With us going to back them up I know this wont turn out good." came thew weak reply.

" Oh come on dude! If you plan to have a bad time your going to! Lighten up mmk?" the fox said as he jumped until the bed.

Naruto laughed. " Ok then." he agreed and got out his black back-pack.

He packed some spare clothes, a few loafs of bread, a couple apples, 2 pounds of dried deer meat to share with Rai, soldier pills, a few storage scrolls, some poisoned needles, a reading scroll, extra kunia and shuriken, but by far his favorite thing he packed was his personal bingo book that he had gotten from Kano.

Shouldering his pack on hour later he made his way towards the gates talking with Rai about random things that came up on the fox's mind. They were talking about the fine tuning of their combination taijustu style, more importantly the name of their combination style as the others come over.

" We deal with speed and precision, we're like assassin's! I'm not changing my mind! Lighting has to be added to the name somewhere!" Rai stated firmly

" Yatta yatta yatta. Rai I'm telling you. Lighting is overused. Our style is one of a kind, so it's name should be as such. Unique, Rai. The name must be unique." Naruto replied agitated.

" Will you both just shut up! Name it Bob or something! I bet NO ONE has a taijustu style named Bob! So kindly shut your traps so we can get a move on!" Kiba burst out. His anger got worse when Kano-sensei chuckled.

" Bob? Oh yes that certainly is a terrifying name. Enemy's will shudder when they tell their friends of the brutality they faced when they went up against Naruto Uzumaki and Rai with the Bob style." Kano laughed, wiping a fake tear form his eye.

Rai, who was on Naruto's shoulder growled when Hinata laughed as well. Naruto ended up snarling, fumes of anger were practically visible as they rose from him.

" We get it! We'll decide on the name later. Kiba just lead the way." the angry blonde hair boy said, trying hard to contain his anger. It was hard to anger him, but not impossible.

Kano nodded as his laughter died away. " Ok guys and gal, here's the situation." Kano said. When ever they had a mission he briefed them in a more serious way. It helped them when they planned out their coarse of actions.

" Our objective is to track down and protect a group of ninja's who are suspected to have been miss-lead in their own mission to protect a civilian. Unless the situation turns from a C-ranked to an A-ranked we are to remain undetected. It the situation does in fact go form a C to A then we are to step in and take over the mission. Until farther notice we should remain unknown place your masks on." Kano said, he placed on his panther mask, it's marking were purple.

The genins from Team 14 did the same, from here on out they would call to each other in code names instead of their real names. Once the masks left their faces they could go back to normal names.

Kano and Deigo the panther were known as Dark Panther.

Kiba and Akumaru were known as Timber Hound.

Hinata and Aki were called White Eagle.

Well Naruto and Rai were given the name Demon Kitsune, or just Demon for short. Both Kiba and Hinata had been told of the Kyuubi 2 weeks ago. Even tho the code name was ment for both ninja and ninken, more often that not they just talked directly to the ninja.

" Timber Hound, our target left 26 hours ago. They were headed towards Wave country. Lead the way."

" Hai!" came the response. The 8 of them were off in a flash. Kiba in the lead, Kano and Hinata in the middle, with Naruto following behind them, hidden higher up in the tree's in case of an attack. Their pace was fast, if they were lucky they could catch up with Team 7 in a few hours, because with a civilian client their pace would be slow. In three hours the sun would be at the highest point in the sky.

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

Sasuke growled. That stupid bridge builder almost got him sent back to the village! So what if it was a mission higher then a stupid C rank? He was #1 rookie of the year, and an Uchiha to top it off! He had demanded that they continue the mission, Sakura had agreed with him, but Shino had objected.

Bug-boy had 'claimed' that they were not prepared nor strong enough to take this mission on. As if! That freak show just didn't want him to grow stronger! But they had managed to out vote him.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura started again batting her eyelashes. " When we get to the village want to go on a date?"

" No."

" I understand! Would you rather go get some dinner?"

" No."

" Lunch?."

" No."

Annoyed Shino cut in. " Uchiha, is the only word you have in your vocabulary, no? It's very annoying."

Sasuke scowled. " Shut it freak."

" YEAH Shino! You shouldn't say such things to Sasuke!" Sakura shouted trying to hit the boy, but the attack was deflected by a swarm of bugs.

Kakashi lifted his finger to say something, but decided against it. Looking up the one eyed jonin saw that the sun was at the highest point in the sky. Witch meant it was noon. He giggled as he toke out his orange book.

Shino sighed, and walked over to the bushed, he made a quick move and grabbed a white rabbit.

" Good going Shino." Sasuke sneered.

" You managed to catch a _rabbit_ even _I _couldn't do that. Not!" Sakura joined in.

Kakashi was giggling with a blush on his face when his skin turned pale. " EVERYONE DOWN!" he shouted as he pulled Tazuna to the ground, his genin followed in seconds as a large sword flew over their heads. A light mist began to crawl over the field and a voice called to them, murder in his voice.

" Heart, lungs, spleen, colon, stomach, perhaps the kidney. So many targets but witch one will I chose to kill you?" a man said as he hopped down from the tree's. He was behind them and gripped the handle of the large blade.

" Zabuza Momchi, A-Ranked of the Village Hidden in the Mist. Also known as the Demon of the Bloody Mist." Kakashi stated as he made a move to revel his right eye.

" Hatake Kakashi, or more widely known as Copy Cat Kakashi I'm honored to see that you are going to grace me with your sharingan at the beginning of the battle?." Zabuza laughed as he ripped the blade from the tree.

The two nin's began to charge each other but in a flash three other ninja's appeared. The tallest with a purple marked Panther mask with a white panther on his shoulder, one with a green marked wolf mask who had a dog beside him, and the last with a soft blue marked eagle mask who had a golden eyed eagle behind her flying low on the ground.

The Panther masked was the one who spoke. " Timber Hound, protect the bridge builder and genin. White Eagle, give me weakness stat! Hatake Kakashi you are to stand down, do not interfere this is no longer your mission." he said firmly as the green wolf masked one moved over to Sasuke, Sakura, Shino and Tazuna, with a firm "Hai! Dark Panther-san!" he must be Timber Hound. Kakashi was quick to object, and he was angry he knew that voice.

" I will not stand down, this is our mission and he is a missing-nin. I will be able to take him down myself!" Kakashi said as his eye's narrowed.

" Stand Down Hatake!" Dark Panther growled as he tossed the man a scroll. When Kakashi read it he scowled.

" Panther-san, he has great strength and speed even with his blade. Direct confrontation with your sword will be pointless, try to stick to lighting justu, with his water basiced attacks and all the water around it will conduct better and double the damage!" White Eagle whispered, she was obviously a girl. After informing her leader she moved and joined Timber Hound around the genin.

Sasuke tried to push the two masked ninja's away. " Back off! We can take care of ourselves! Who are you anyway!" he said as he pulled out a kunia.

" Stop it Sasuke!" Shino cut in sharply. " Their friends, my bugs would know their scents anywhere." his voice seamed agitated and angry.

Timber Hound nodded to Shino.

The battle had begun!

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

Panther started the attack by charging Zabuza with a kick to the chest. Zabuza blocked it with his arm and swung his blade aiming to cut Panther as he was recovering from the block. Panther didn't giver him the chance. In a swift move he was free and on top of the blade. Zabuza shoke him of and ptu the large sword away, Panther had jumped and landed a few feet away.

" **Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu!"** Zabuza called, and two perfect clones appeared. The clones headed towards the genin leaving Panther and Zabuza to their fight.

Kakashi moved towards the clones, eager to take them out, but he was once again interuped as another ninja appeared out of nowhere and kicked one of the clones away, a fox with an open holster fulled with poised needles burst from the ground, a needle in his mouth. In a swift motion he stabbed the needle into the neck of the clone, destroying it. The ninja, who wore an autumn orange marked fox mask turned towards Kakashi.

" Kakashi-san. This is our fight now. Please stand down." he said turning towards the next clone.

" Nice entrance Demon Kitsune!" Timber Hound called happily. " Need any help?" he added cracking his knuckles. Hatake's eye's narrowed and his eyebrows fell into a frown when he heard the ninja's code name.

Demon laughed. " Sure Timber! Come over and help us out. I want to try out our 'Ookami's Hishu Kitsune's Hayasa' style in real combat!" was the reply.

The Zabuza clone scowled. This couldn't be good. So he brought out his blade.

Timber and his dog walked onto the battle field, Timber had reached down and pulled out his dagger. It's blade was silver and the handle was a dark brown stained wood handle, an emerald laid in the wood as snug as bug. Timber went into an unknown stance, the dog on the other hand rushed at the clone,

Demon was on the other side of the clone, in a different stance. The fox rushed the clone at the same time as the dog.

It was an amazing display of power and skill. The dog turned to into an exact copy of Timber, but his mask was marked in red. Well the fox on the other hand turned into a boywith white hair that covered part of his face in spikes, edged with brown, with slitted lighting blue eyes and long and sharp canine's. He had no cloak or shirt, letting his tanned and muscled chest show. Bandages covered his arm's from the wrist down. He had white pants that ended just above his ankles raggedly. Not to mention he also had white combat boots that went up past where his pants cut off. The fox boy had a ninjato, and on his left arm was a tattoo of a small fox head in a surrounded by a swirl. On his leg was the holster with his needles.

Together, the Timber dog holding a kunia and the fox boy with a fist holding needles ready to be fired, shot themselves at the clone. Timber dog went and swiped the legs out from under him and kicked him into the air with the next movement. The clone wasn't able to dodge because his mind was focused on the needles that had been shot at his feet. The fox boy fired more of his needles hard at the clone, pushing him to the ground with amazing speed.

Now the real Timber had positioned himself under the clone, dagger's hilt to his chest, so when the clone landed on him the blade would go threw his chest. Well Timber was waiting with his dagger from below, Demon appeared suddenly from above, and in a speed that was unseen by any of those who were watching him, he kicked down on the clone, pushing him into the dagger. The clone didn't stand a chance.

About the same time Panther was finishing his battle with the real Zabuza. The gang knew this because the dude just crashed into a few tree's, looking beat and out of energy. They'd have to be blind to miss it for pete's sake, he crashed and broke 3 tree's!

Panther pulled out a kunia and started towards his fallen enemy to finish the job, but he was beaten to it. For a Hunter Nin from the Hidden Mist had just shot two needle's into the mans neck.

" You've made my day a lot easier thats for sure. I've been tracking this guy down for a while now." the nin said happily as he jumped down from the tree's. " Thank you for your work here today, I must be off." and as quick as he came, the ninja disappeared, Zabuza had gone with him.

Panther snorted. " Time estimation until Zabuza Momchi returns to the field White Eagle?" he said.

Sasuke snorted. " He was just killed by a hunter nin. Shut your trap he's dea-" but he was cut off.

" The trance like state that fake hunter nin put him under will last a few hours at the most. And with the chakra you drained from him along with the physical damage I'd give us about a week." said the girl off to the Uchiha's left.

Sasuke couldn't take it anymore. " Kakashi-sensei! Why would you even let these punks do the fighting on our mission!" he bellowed.

Kakashi snorted and held up a scroll. " Apparently the Hokage sent them to take over our mission if it turned into an A-ranked, we are no longer in control of this mission. We wont even get any create for it."

Sakura turned to the masked ninja's. Who had all come into a group to talk about something, the fox had also turned back into a fox. " Just who do you think you are? Taking created for Sasuke and our mission!"

Shino sighed. " Their my friends thats for sure." he said as he pushed past his team and Tazuna who was frozen stiff. " I'll thank you for my team. We weren't prepared to fight off any missing nins." he said, smiling under his mask.

" Don't thank them!" came a shout from Sakura.

Panther smiled. " Thank you Shino. Alright White Eagle, are there anymore enemy nin's in the area?" he asked.

White Eagle shook her head. " I can't see anyone." she said. It was at this point that the eagle landed on her shoulder and made a few noises. " The area is clear Dark Panther." White Eagle said firmly.

" Alright team. You all did very well. We have successfully completed the first part of our mission. We now enter phase two." said Panther to his team.

" Hello?" asked Sakura, who was know confused. Part 1? What was going on now?

" Our main objected at this point is to protect the bridge builder Tazuna. Tazuna can you come over here?" the masked man called.

" What is it? And you have my deepest thanks." said the now unfrozen man.

" Who could have hired Zabuza to take you down?" this time it was Demon who spoke.

" Gato is a very rich and evil man. He had our entire village in the palm of his hand. We couldn't afford an A-ranked because Gato is sucking all the money dry. But if the bridge is built then our economy will grow and Gato will lose his grip. So he wants me dead, so no one will work on the bridge. He's already killed so many people, our village's last hope is the bridge." Tazuna told them.

Panther nodded and turned to his team. " Ok then, our second objective is to if possible take down Gato. That man does have a record in crime, and seance the attacks are leading right to him, Gato must be killed. Zabuza will be dealt with in time, personally I like the guy. One of the 7 Swords Men of the Mist. Our mission debriefing is over team. Take off your mask and replace them on your waists, we will return to our normal names." Panther said.

The three ninja he had been talking too nodded and toke away their masks, placing them on their hips. Team 7, well all of Team 7 but Shino, were never to surprised and angry in their lives.

Dark Panther turned out to be that loser sensei that Iruka thought so highly of.

Timber Hound turned into Kiba Inuzuka and Akumaru.

White Eagle became Hinata.

But worst of all was that Demon Kitsune turned into Naruto Uzumaki, the dobe, dead last, weaked person Sasuke knew. The Hokage had thought that Naruto was better for this mission?! It was on out rage.

" Lets rest here and eat. We can move onto the village soon enough." The fox said, muchto everyone's surpise.

" Ok then Rai." Naruto said. " Hinata, would you and Aki fetch some water for us?" he smiled.

" S-Sure Naruto-kun." said the shy girl as she left to get some water.

Sasuke flew into a rage and stormed off to the other end of the field they were in. Kakashi and Sakura followed him, but Tazuna and Shino stayed to enjoy a small meal to regain some energy.

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

Kano was giving Shino the training that Kakashi had simply pushed aside for Sasuke. He had offered to give Sakura some training as well but she insulted them right to their faces. Shino was enjoying himself needless to say.

So well their sensei trained Shino, and Kakashi gave Sasuke and Sakura some chakra exercises, Kiba, Naruto, and Hinata decided to take a walk with their ninkens. Talking about just about anything. The team often did this, to strengthen their bonds as friends and as a team.

Hinata smiled as she listened to Kiba tell Naruto about the training he and Akumaru went threw at home.

" My mom really pushes us. And séance I want to be a hunter nin she really helps me by giving me the scrolls my dad left for me before he died. Mom said that when he had wrote down those scrolls he had often said that he knew that I was going to grow strong, but that seance he wouldn't be able to be there for me in person that he would be there for me in the words and advise he wrote down." Kiba said as he kicked some leaves.

" You never told us how he died." Naruto said looking at his 'brother'.

" He had been poisoned on the job well taking down an S-ranked missing-nin. They didn't have a cure at the time so he ended up dieing in the hospital about two weeks after he was first poisoned. Mom often tells me that I look so much like him, and our personality's couldn't be more similar. Dad's ninken died the same day dad did. They were so closely bonded that when dad was close to dieing that Hishumaru fell sick as well. But Akumaru's here, and he was Hishumaru's first born son. I grew up with him. Hana tells me that I'm dad's legacy, and that's she's proud to be my sis." Kiba said as he stopped walking. Instead he hoped up and sat down on some rocks. Naruto sat beside him on a higher rock, well Hinata sat on the smallest rock, leaning against Naruto's legs. Sence being on a team with him, her shyness was almost totally gone.

Naruto nodded. " Must be nice then huh. You guys, Kano, and Rai are my family. But what about you Hinata?" the blue eyed boy asked, his hair blowing lightly in the wind, but then again so was her's.

" I'm to much like my mother it seams. And my father hates me for it. I can't harm my sister in our spars, because whenever I try, I remember the look om my moms face when she first introduced to me Hanabi. She had died the next week. I can't even land a hit on my cousin, he has a skill in our family's style that I could never match. I hate it, the look in my fathers eyes when I fail at something. But I do love them." Hinata said, bringing her hands closer to her chest. " The time in the garden that I spend with Hanabi is my only time of the day that I'm truly happy at home. Often we will eat a small lunch I myself prepare and watch Aki play or help teach the baby Blue-Jay that Hanabi is taking care of to fly. I'm just glad that Hanabi still loves as a sister even if father tells her so many times that I'm good for nothing."

Naruto scoffed. " That jerk. Hinata, I believe in you and so does Kano and Kiba. We couldn't have had a better person on our team. Your strong and always manage to help us in any and every way possible, so you better not believe what he's saying. No matter how many times he says it!." Naruto said, his eyes filled with determination and caring for his team mate.

" Naruto's right Hinata. Tell you all what, when this mission is over lets go camping or something. Just to get away from the village with no mission. How does that sound?" Kiba asked as he scratched Akumaru's head.

" I like it!" Rai burst out as he jumped unto the rocks from where he was in the tree's.

" I also would find it enjoyable." Aki mentioned.

" Hinata?" Naruto asked looking down at her a smile on his face.

The pale eyed girl looked up at the boys and gave her small smile. " I would like that." was the only reply. The gang spent the rest of the day messing around. Just being kids.

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

It was midnight and Kakashi was determined to talk to Kano, who was waiting by a small creek.

The man's purple eyes shined in the dark of the night, and his face was twisted into pokerface.

" What do you want Hatake?" asked Kano, his voice held no emotion.

" Why did you take Naruto away from Team 7 he should be under my wing not YOURS Roka." Kakashi spat. " His father was _my_ sensei not yours! It's my duty to take him and make him strong."

Kano broke into a low laugh. " You would have trained him but left him weak, you would have set him up to be killed and you know it." came the reply.

" My sensei may have been the father of that monster by blood, but I will never see Naruto as his legacy! I was his son! I will never see Naruto as anything more then scum he should die for killing my adoptive father! He's a demon!" Kakashi bellowed.

" Minato toke pity on you, he only treated like he did because he were as lost as a dog! If you were so close to him then why didn't he tell you about Kushina? Why didn't he trust you with his protection? He knew that you were nothing! You were just a cheat! I lived with the man! He trusted me with everything! I have the scrolls to his all of his justu's, I hold the dead to his home, I was left to take care of his son! You are nothing and just because you know that I was like a younger brother to him you feel that I'm a threat to you!" came the cold reply.

" Tell me does Rin even keep in contact anymore?" Kano asked him.

Now that hit a nerve in the silver haired man. Kakashi made a move to grap his neck in his fit of rage.

" I didn't think so! I've been in contact with her seance the moment she left! Rin lost trust in you Kakashi! None of your team had any trust left in you. Kakashi you preach of team work, say that people who betray their comrades are worse then trash, you Hatake are far below trash! I'm done here." and with that Kano disappeared into the night.

Kakashi stood there raging. " I will kill him, I will take back what is mine by right and destroy Kyuubi. I am his _son, _not that demon brat!" whispered the mentally destroyed man. Unknown to him, the white panther Diego was in the shadows, along with Rai, Akumaru, and Aki. The ninkens left to inform their masters and the Hokage.

Kakashi was left alone in the night, fist tight and broken mind racing

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

The gang and Team 7 sat down with Tazuna's daughter and son to eat lunch, but Inari was fuming. He couldn't take it anymore and blew his already short fuse.

" Why even bother! Your all going to die anyway! Everyone will die against Gato. You just march in here and try to make everything better. You dont even know what we've had to go threw! You know nothing of the pain!" he raged.

Naruto stood up slowly from the table and Rai got up were he was laying. " Overpriced on everything, your daily food is rotten and poisoned. Beatings are often and fierce. You never did anything and yet death is living on your doorstep, just waiting to sneak in a take you away. Your only 5 years of age, and no orphanage will let you live with them. Your forced into an apartment that is vandalized everyday. No friends, no positive social contact. You know only hate and fear. Your only 5. When or if you have ever lived threw that then I'll let you run you mouth about pain punk. But if you haven't then shut your mouth, if your life is so sad go crawl in a hole and die. And if you do then your not worth more then a few crumbs of the most rotten food to a rich man." Naruto whispered radiating killer intent towards the crying boy who was cowering in a coroner. Naruto left the room with Rai at his side, the fox was fuming. None of Team 14 said a word.

Sakura was the first to speak the moment Naruto left. " That worthless scum! He sholdn't have yelled at poor Inari after what the boy has gone threw. Naruto should be the one to go crawl in a hole and d-" but the pink haired freak was cut off.

" Shut it Haruno! Naruto just gave his life story and you think that Inari has had it bad!" Kiba raged standing up, he was followed by Hinata.

" We suggest you don't even think of finishing your sentence! Come on Kiba, Akumaru, Aki. I'd rather be with Naruto then ungrateful and selfish and weak ninja's." Hinata said as she left, her team behind her.

Only Kano was left at the table. " Team 14 has a bond that surpasses anything you could imagine. Spit in one face and you've just spit them all in the face. They've trained to together, laughed together, cried together, they've become a family by all but blood. If Konoha ever tried to split them up, destroy their team or bonds. Or even tried to kick one of them out of the village, then all three would leave. Become missing-nin's if they had to. They are a true team, on and off the battle field. We are a TSA Squad. We know what a team is. We live by the rules and bonds that have been made between us all." Kano said plainly. " I couldn't be prouder of them for that." Kano disappeared up the stairs, his meal finished. Shino followed him.

Inari sat with his mother reflecting on what had happened. Tazuna sat with him.

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

They sat on the same rocks as earlier that day. Not one of the three friends said anything. Not Naruto, not Kiba, nor Hinata. Even the ninkens were silent. The wind blew softly, the sounds of nature rang threw the woods. The creek's water flow only added to the chorus of sounds in their ears. The moons light filtered down o them.

They would spend the night out there, planning a camping trip, and trying to lighten then mood that had still lingered among them from the advents at the table. None of them would know what was to come after their mission ended. But they would push threw it like they always did. Their bonds would prove stronger then the evil that would surround them.

Kano had once said evil was like a poison. Gas, to be more specific. It would surround them, taking away their air. It would drive them to their knee's in brutal ways.

Now Diego spoke very little, but when he did the words from his mouth made a good point. Whyen Kano was describing evil, was one of the time Diego spoke. The panther told them that when the gas was destroying them, that their bonds were going to be their antidote. Their power and skill would be used to push thew and past the gas, and the bonds would help to keep them safe.

And by these words, by the time spend together, by all the things that made them a team they had made a pack.

1: Never turn away from your comrade, on and off the field of battle.

2: Rivalry is fine, but don't let it go to far.

3: Never let a man or women, boy or girl, tear you away from your friends. Never let love come between us.

4: No power can make you betray the comrades, and if it does you never were a comrade.

5: Make the decisions as a team.

6: Don't judge a person by their parents or by the advents in their live that they couldn't control. Judge them by who they are.

7: We live together, in body and spirit. Never let anyone take a member of the team away.

Kiba, Hinata, Naruto, Akumaru, Rai, and Aki all lived by these rules of the pack. They always would.

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

YAY! I'm done with this chapter! Now besides the pairing you would like to see, I also want to know what you would like to happed after the chunin exams.

A: Naruto gets banished and Team 14 leaves with him

B: Other – Give me idea's people!


	3. C3: When the Mist Clears

To those who think Kano is Mary-Sueish, don't worry we get to go deeper into him. And he has some dark secretes hidden down there in his past so he not perfect 3 and as for Shino, well he and the other characters I love get their own special part in all this! Now I don't mind Kakashi but we don't have enough fanfics where's he's evil. CAUTION TO ALL KAKASHI FANS! I'M GOING TO GET THINGS WRONG ABOUT HIM, I DONT EXACTLY STUDY HIM FROM HEAD TO TOES! And yes I know I said toes (YAY! Toes 3), and my grammar and spelling stink like heck. But thankz for all the reviews!! Sorry it's taken me so long, but I hate the wave arc this goes for the fans of **Soul Cord of the Fox Fang**

Rai: (sneaks up behind author, attacks her head and starts to eat it)

Author: (snaps fingers and Rai bursts into flames)

Rai: I hate you

Author: AWW! I love you too!

(^.^), ( ^.^ ), (^.^), (^.)^, ^(.^), (*.*^), (^*.*), **DANCE!!** (faints) Start the story Rai

Rai: (grumbles but starts the story)

* * *

C3: When the Mist Clears

Haku was gathering herbs when she came across three young kids, a fox, puppy, and an eagle, all sleeping together on the sunny rocks beside a dieing fire. It was cute to see them there. And it would have been even more cute if the boy with blonde hair's eyes shot open the moment air passed threw Haku's nose. It was even more unnerving that the fox under his head opened his eyes at the same moment.

" Who are you?" Naruto demanded in a small voice and he lifted himself onto the ground. The fox moved down from the rocks in silent paw-steps and circled the feminine boy.

" My name is Haku, I'm sorry if I disturbed your sleep. But if you sleep out here you could catch a cold." he said happily.

" Hm. I'm Naruto, and that's Rai behind you." Naruto said pointing to the fox.

" Oi Naruto this is that hunter nin, there scents are the same." the fox mentioned.

Haku tensed and reached for some needles. " Don't bother, we don't want to hurt you or Zabuza. Your good fighters. But why are you after Tazuna?" Naruto asked as he motioned for Haku to come over by the hot coals he was attending too.

The boy was hesitant to come over. And in the end he stayed standing in among the flowers. " I am Zabuza tool, I fight for him and am ready to give my life. He is my precious person We are after Tazuna because we are paid to kill him. Nothing more or less.."

Naruto snorted. " That's a load of crap. I fight for my precious people, I am ready and willing to give my life to them. But I am no tool. And neither are you. I can understand the need to protect your precious person but why do you even think you are a tool?" he asked.

" He saved my life, because I have a bloodline my father killed my mother and went after me. But I killed him first, I was living on the streets and Zabuza found me. My life is in his hands. Like clay, ready to be molded to fit the peruses of the potter."

" No, you are a student, partner. You are like clay, ready to be molded, but when you harden you help the potter and protect what he stands for. You fight with him, like a blade forged in his fire. But you have your own life. We are no tools. We are ninja, fighters, and for people like Zabuza and I, we are not only ninja's but swordsmen, and our blades are no tools."

" But Naruto I-"

" NO! Go back to Zabuza and give him this message. 'As sure as I, the Demon Kitsune am as much of a swordsmen and demon as you, I have a seance of right. Not all demons bath in the blood they draw, not all swordsmen consider our weapons tools. If you are a demon, if you are a swordsmen, if you have a seance of right, then show me in the final battle, when the mist clears.'" Naruto said as he turned away.

" Very well. I hope we meet again in better terms my friend."

" As do I, Haku." Naruto said , but as he turned he sighed. His words had gone unheard, for not even the wind blew behind him.

"Well..." Rai began. " That was interesting!" the fox smiled, but it only earned him a hit to the head.

* * *

Sasuke was sitting on the bridge with Sakura, Kakashi-sensei, and that bug freak of a team-mate Shino.

Kano had told them to watch the bridge today well he talked with his team. The nerve of that guy. Taking over their mission, ordering them around, and showing them up! Sasuke was the best! He was Rookie of the Year! If Kano was so great then why wasn't he on the mans team! Sasuke needed power to be able to feel Itachi's bones crush beneath his hands! A fast death would be to kind for what the man had done. He would made the death slow and painful!

The pycho boy was ignoring the love-sick team-mate of his as he planed Itachi's death. But he was dragged out of his own sick mind as a mist spread over the bridge. A cruel laugh broke out.

" Ready to meet your deaths?" the voice called to them. Zabuza and the hunter nin landed on the ground. " No masked allies to save you now." Zabuza whispered.

Sasuke watched as Kakashi unmasked his left eye. " Sakura! Shino! Protect the bridge builder! Sasuke take down that fake hunter nin!" was their sensei's harsh call to them. In a flash Kakashi and Zabuza, as well as Sasuke and the hunter nin, were locked in a life or death battle.

* * *

Kano was fiddling with a stick well he and his three students sat by the white hot coals of a fire calming their nerves and steadying their rapidly pumping blood. Diego was a few yards away doing the same with the ninkens. All of them had felt the disturbance in the air this morning.

" Breathing in. Listen to the words within the wind and focus on it until you can see the words flowing around you. Hear the falling of the leaves and picture their path in your mind. Smell the very essence of the life around you. Feel the vibrations in the earth, feel the movement of all that walks or crawls on or within the earth under our feet. Breathing out. You are fighting, using the styles of all that is around you. Breathing in and out. You are no longer a ninja, no longer a superior being, you are now a hunter in the wood.

An eagle watching it's prey. A wolf pack hunting with speed, perfect timing, hunting with one mind. The creativity and sneaking mind of the fox working with every move you make. The power and wisdom of the panther joining in with all the other elements to create what you have become. You are not a ninja. You are not a single person. You are now a member of a team, a member of a pride, a pack, a flock. You will guard the backs of your brothers and sisters as they will guard yours." Kano told them.

The breathing of his students was controlled and rippled with the power they were focusing in themselves.

" Who are you?" the man asked them in a low voice.

" We are one." they answered in perfect unison.

" WHO are you." Kano asked louder this time.

" WE are hunters!" came the reply.

" Who ARE you."

" We ARE team-mates!"

" Who are YOU."

" We are TSA!"

" WHO ARE YOU!"

" WE ARE ONE! WE ARE HUNTERS! WE ARE TSA! WE ARE ONES OF OLD! WE ARE THE PROTECTORS OF THE WOOD! WE ARE NINJA!" they all cried out.

Kano stood up as the ninkens joined them. " Masks on!" they all moved in a flowed motion and placed their masks on their faces.

" Team 14! Move out!" when the words left him mouth there was no sign they they had even been there besides the coals of the fire, but with a snap of Kano's fingers the earth folded over and the coals too disappeared. Kano placed his panther mask on and with Diego on his side they too left the clearing.

* * *

Sasuke was thrown against one of the accursed ice mirrors. Needles pierced his body everywhere. Blood trickled down his chin from the corner, Shino already lay unconscious a few feet away. The fool had tried to help him, the mindless idiot, bug-boy was no match for _real _ninja.

One good thing came out of this, his Sharingan had activated itself, so now he could see the in coming attacks even if it was beyond his power to avoid it no matter how fast he moved.

" Come fight like a man! You ice-slime!" he shouted as blood dripped down his scrapped face. The boys left leg was crippling under him, and his right arm and left hand felt dead to him as they hung lifelessly.

" I have nothing to say to you." was the cool toned reply.

" What about to me?" another voice came in.

Sasuke scowled as he saw the kitsune masked ninja who was Naruto. He noticed the fox beside him, raising an eyebrow Sasuke didn't have much time before everything went black.

* * *

Naruto stood calmly as he watched Haku emerge from the ice mirrors. His eyes glanced and saw Sasuke knocked out cold, Rai standing over him. _'Very Good' _Naruto thought. _'Can't have Sasuke-teme listening in on us now can we?'_ he said to himself. Naruto's had grasped the handle of his blade, drawing it out as he watches his enemy form ice needles.

There! Haku had thrown them, and to counteract it, Naruto lifted his blade and deflected them. Giving Rai enough time to gather his own needles, so he could hit Haku's ice ones, changing their direction so all the needles were sent flying right back at Haku.

" Come fight me man to man! Lets stop this game Haku!" Naruto called out.

" Very well, have it your way." Haku replied. He emerged from the mirror behind Naruto and charged him.

Turning quickly Naruto shot a round house kick to his enemy's head, but instead his ankle was gripped stopping the attack. Throwing him backwards Haku shot a few more ice needles before preparing a justu.

" _**Needle Ice Rain Justu!" **_Haku called. All the mirrors in the dome rumbled, before exploding and sending thousands of Haku's needles shooting at Rai and Naruto.

Naruto lifted his blade to deflect a few, providing cover for Rai.

" _**Lighting Fox Justu!" **_the fox screamed, slamming his paw on the ground. The sky thundered as a lighting fox jumped down form the clouds, sweeping his paw across the sky. All the needles destroyed before the fox sizzled out.

Now it was Naruto's turn, alining the blade with his arm Naruto started on a few hand signs, but it was in vain. A sword pierced threw his heart, a Zabuza clone behind him smirking.

As darkness closed in on him, Naruto could hear the cries of Rai, fulled with anger and sorrow. How could he have been taken down so easily? How had his enemy gotten behind him. Naruto let his mind go blank. Letting the sweeping comfort of the endless black take him in it's cold grip, everything went blank to him.

* * *

Drip, drip, drip. Pain, endless pain burned in his entire body. Was this death? Water soaked Naruto's clothes, sending a chill threw his spine. Minutes passed before the blonde dared to open his eyes, but the moment he did Naruto wished with all his heart he could take it back. Before him with blood red eyes blazing, sharp fangs showing in an endless smirk. Was the thing of nightmares, Kyuubi no Kitsune.

Naruto groaned as he tried to move away, but his body wouldn't obey his commands.

" **Enjoying the feeling of death kit? You better not get used to it." these words come from the foxes sharp mouth.**

" What....what is going, ARG!" Naruto gagged, it hurt to talk. Even breathing and blinking was like fighting for his life.

" **Shut your mouth kit, I'll say this to you once. And only once. I saved you from dieing, because I would have had to die too. Your my son's partner, and I wont leave him alone. Being your fathers son I will do the noble thing, and in honor of my brother awaken you to your true blood." Kyuubi roared, as he struggled on his chains.**

" T-t-t-true, b-blood? F-fa- father?" the boy wheezed. The pain only grew, as if something were trying to crawl out from inside his skin.

" **Yes, true blood. Your father was my brother, you mother a half demon. Both their bloods were sealed away, for they were exiled for a wrong they did not do. Your blood was sealed away even before birth." Kyuubi snarled as his claws dragged along the wet floor. **

" No, I'm n-not a demon!" Naruto snapped, struggling to stand. The pain was unbearable, but had he not underwent worse just growing up? He only fell back onto the wet ground.

" **YES YOU ARE!" Kyuubi snapped back at him. " Our names were wronged, the Council of the Nine Tailed Demon were stabbed in the back! The evil ones who were forever locked away set free to slaughter the name we demons once used! Our mind poisoned! One sad event able to send us off in a rage. I was the last to stand, but even I fell to the sickness that pledged us!." the demon roared into the sky, his fur rippling as power surfaced. " Take up the name boy! I wont tell you everything here, more will come in time! But you must let me awaken you!" he said, flexing a claw out of his cage, hovering over the young teen laying there.**

" Fine." Naruto whispered.

**A rare cross of a smirk and smile crossed the demons face. " This pain will be unbearable to you, like death a thousand times and again. Your arm will change so you may channel your demonic chakra, because it's power is to great seance it was locked away from 12 years and unused. Forever growing like demonic chakra does. But it will come naturally." Kyuubi said as his claw began to press down on Naruto's left arm. " Here it comes." the demon whispered, as his claw pierced the skin, letting blood flow.**

Naruto's eyes became blood shot, as he was sent back to the world outside of his mind.

* * *

A surge of power shot skywards, as Naruto's once dead form rose to a kneeling position, left arm raised towards the sky. Blood poured freely, running down his arm. His hand began to change, muscles grew and hardened. Fingers became fox like, with claws as black as darkest night. Orange fur began to grow, pushing threw his skin, causing more blood to fall.

Fire, burning hot under his skin, destroying everything with passion. Wind, twisting in every direction around his arm, ripping at it with untamed power greater then even the fire. Faintly he could feel the droplets of water hit his arm chilling him, a little bit of his bones turn to dust as the demon bones toke over, and lighting shocking him ever so slightly.

Fully changed, the demons arm now hung at Naruto's side. A black chakra shooting out from it. The surge of power knocked all but a few out cold. Kiba and Hinata were the only other genins standing, Kakashi and his hole team knocked cold. The bridge builders and Tazuna, even Haku helpless. Naruto rose, pulling himself to his feet. Bending down he grasped his blade with his demons arm. On contact the blade and it's sheath changed. The sheath now a black, with a darker shade of black twisting and turning like the wind and chakra. His blade, the handle a red oak in the shape of a roaring fox head with a little bit more wood to grip, the darkest black blade shooting from it's mouth.

Standing tall, with Rai coming to his side Naruto's eyes shot open. Flicking his left wrist wind blew in, laced with his black chakra, pushing the mist away. His eyes were slitted, teeth like fang, whisker marks more defined. The gaze landed on Zabuza and Kano, both looking at him, Kano's eyes willed with knowing, and Zabuza's fear. Both his team mates were scared, worried about their comrade.

" The mist as cleared Zabuza. The duel of demons begins now!" Naruto roared, demon hand gripping his blade tightly. Blood still soaked his demon arm, giving him a terrifying appearance.

* * *

OK, I should have just finished the chapter so it would be longer, but because I'm evil I'm going to leave you with a cliff hanger! Thinking of it now, I should have just have extended the Haku fight scene and made the cliff hanger when Naruto's heart was pierced. But I'm to lazy to go change it. I hope you all know I'm doing this without a beta, but if any of you can beta for me that would be awesome!

Thankz for all the reviews and comments! Well reading them I got inspired and now have the entire basic story line along with the last few chapters planned out! I'll try to update soon this time, so don't hate me!

The One and Only,

Emuku

Rai: And Rai!!

Emuku: Go away Rai!!!


	4. C4: Duel of Demons

Hehehehehehehe I'm back early!

First things first, if you hate this story with all your guts and wish for me not to write it, I have a simple fix to that problem. Stop reading it! I enjoy a good bit of criticism, it helps me grow as a fan-fiction author. But don't review it only to try and make me feel bad about myself and my writing. Your opinion isn't the only one that matters, so don't think I'm going to stop just because you hate it. It just proves to me that you have no lives so you make up for it by making other people feel bad.

Moving on. I hope you all enjoy this, because it toke me forever, I have trouble with the fighting and dragging it out. I try to get at least 6 or so pages, and it takes me a while because I want to go above and beyond. Any-who this is end the wave arc, and when this is finished I shall trample on the wave arc's grave and laugh like no tomorrow. I will also do the same thing for Twilight one day. I hate Twilight with every fiber of my being, and one day will buy all the books and movies so I can tare them apart and burn them. Vampires don't sparkle, end of topic. Hit it Rai!

Rai: [starts a rock and roll drum beat]

Me: [joins in with killer base action]

Kyuubi: [slams on the electric guitar]

Naruto in singing form!: We, We, We own nothing! All characters belong to respective own, own, owners!! Sign it with me! Yeah!

Rai, Me, and Kyuubi: -.-" Your voice is great but the song stinks. Well, our playing rocked but your lyrics killed all our fans

Naruto: [grumbles]

Me: Even if Naruto killed this, it's still by far my fav intro 83, even if its a bit long

* * *

C3: Duel of the Demons

The soft patter of blood dripping onto the ground began to mingle with the rain that began to pour down on them. Unconscious body were scattered along the ground, sleeping threw the epic battle that was about to take place.

Kano watched his student. Eye's drifting to the demons arm soak with blood gripping a blade hanging loosely at Naruto's side. Vortex his white panther partner at his side, Kano held his breath. It was too soon!

" It has begun my brother. All we can do is watch, when the duel is done we have to take the boy from here. He must be trained." the white panther Vortex whispered, his purple eyes narrowed, tail twitching.

" Have we failed? Will our brother understand that we could do nothing when his son was released? Oh Vortex, brother is surely watching this. Nothing is ready, and in the end this will be the death of us" Kano whispered. He watched as Zabuza went to except the challenge of Naruto's, Kano fell to his knee's. " Now the boy shall find his heritage sooner then we thought. I hope the strength of his team lasts, for he will be crushed if the bonds should break!" the words came from his mouth but his eyes said so much more.

" We have nothing left to do now. Brother would not have awakened the boy if he was not ready, all we can do is guide them. You knew this would only last so long. The end for us in near, so we must do what we can before we join our other brothers." Vortex mumbled.

Kano nodded an agreement. " Come, we have things to do well the duel takes place." he said, regaining himself.

* * *

It was burning within him. The power of his awakened blood. Naruto could feel that the orange fur from his left demons arm had extended, so it covered part of his chest and his heart. Everywhere the fur was he could feel the burning, untamed, wonderful power of his black demonic chakra turning. It was so strange, but it felt natural to him. Was this the way every demon felt? Naruto's claws tightened their grip on his fox blade. His feet moved themselves towards Zabuza, who was walking towards him.

" The clashing of our blades will decide the fate of every life on this bridge Zabuza. A shame that so few will be able to watch the greatest clash of blades. One on one, to decide who is a true demon. We may both use jutsu." Naruto said as they came to stand in front of each other.

" I don't know who or what you are, but I like you. It will be a shame to have your blood on my hands boy." came Zabuza heart felt reply.

" Silence, from here our blades will speak for us." Naruto growled, narrowing his slitted eyes.

Both smirked and raised their blades, letting the steel touch each other, creating an X.A moment passed, not a being breathed. The wind was calm and the waters stopped their flow. Everything stopped for a single moment. Then it was over, the peace was gone and the screeching of the blades rang threw the air as both blades began a dance that would forever be timeless. The dance of power and elegance, a beautiful thing in it's own way. A dance that no soul can ever change, it was a dance that would forever burn in the hearts of the swordsmen in every age of time. This dance was endless, for it could be seen even in nature. The battle had begun. The fate of a dozen lives hung over the heads of the two dancers.

* * *

Naruto was the one to lose his ground first, but he wanted it that way. As Zabuza's large blade pushed his back, and went in for a horizontal slash Naruto jumped. His feet landed silently on-top the large blade. He angled his blade perfectly, the memories of his training flooded in. The days spend slaving over books and training with Kano to memorize the parts of the body and where to strike proved to be the best thing in the world to him as he slashed. The blade went to it's destination without and thing in it's way. It cut the muscle on his enemy's right arm, rendering it useless. Naruto jumped away, landing back on the ground.

Zabuza's curses entered his highly trained ears as his enemy's arm hung uselessly. Again they clashed, pushing the other back. Naruto swinging , and Zabuza countering. It seamed to go on for ever, but it only lasted a minute.

It was Zabuza who broke their endless chain. "**Thunder Dragon Judgment no Jutsu!**" he cried threw the bandages on his face. The sky darkened, clouds gathering. A large bolt of lightning toke form, creating a dragon. The lightning dragon came down on Naruto, hitting him full on. But it didn't end there. Zabuza didn't stop, he gathered as much chakra as he could, and rose his elbow as he ran towards Naruto. " **Elbow of Justice no Jutsu!**" he cried, slamming his elbow down on Naruto.

Naruto felt drained as the dragon of lightning hit him, but he managed to bring his demons arm up to take the full blow of the elbow attack. To both of their surprise Naruto's demonic chakra gathered at the point of impact, taking away the majority of the damage. But the force was still great and Naruto was pushed down into a few inches of concrete. His legs broke with the force that was used to push them into the ground, leaving Naruto in a kneeling position. His blade tip touched the ground, the grip on the handle was loose.

Zabuza was thrown back, he was breathing heavily, most of his chakra gone completely. The man struggled to stand but he managed. " Look at you boy. I've won, you can't even fully hold you blade, well mine is nestled in my strong grip. You die here." he said, as he began to walk towards Naruto.

Naruto eyes were unfocused. Staring at the ground, oblivious to the man walking towards him. Instead he was listening to the voice of his...............uncle in his head.

" **Your power is great. But you aren't at the level at your father and I were at. You have earned your first tail boy. Don't hold back, for with each tail you earn comes a jutsu that is special to you. No demon nor human can use it or duplicate it. Every demon and even human chakra is different from another. Those like us, who are the kings of demons, when we get a tail worth of power our blood releases a jutsu that was hidden within it. Feel it within you, and RELEASE IT!" Kyuubi roared at him.**

The unfocused and glazed look in Naruto's eyes didn't leave, but instead it rose to look at Zabuza. He let the blade fall from his hand as he lifted his demons arm towards his enemy. His claws did a few one-handed hand seals as his black demonic chakra surged and once again became visible everywhere that his orange fur was. His voice was soft, but at he same time held the terrible deathly sound that always came from a demons mouth when in battle.

" **Hari Uindo Dokin no Jutsu." **was the only sound coming out of his mouth. Zabuza stopped, a sudden fear pounding under the surface of his skin.

The black chakra surged as it joined in the wind, which was tossing and turning like a wild bull. Suddenly it lashed out and attacked Zabuza. As it the wind hardened into blades of crystal it ripped threw him, the blood that sprayed stained the wind. Making it look like red blades in the wind were lashing out like whips. Zabuza cries rose to the heavens.

Naruto's eyes became focused as he lowered his arm, releasing his jutsu. He almost doubled over but he was held up by Hinata and Kiba who had come over to him. Zabuza on the other hand was laying on the ground, breathing heavily.

" Take me to him." Naruto's normal soft voice asked his friends. Slinging an arm over each of their shoulders his friends lifted him up helping him over to where the fallen warrior lay.

" Your going to kill me then huh kid? Better you then an unworthy piece of crap." Zabuza said.

" No, I'll spare your life. I'll free you to go where you wish and do want you want. But you must never do things like this again." came the weak reply.

" No. As a swordsmen I will do the noble thing and give my blade to you. Forever I shall work under you command, doing what you ask when you ask it. I am your servant. Please for my honor, allow me this." he demanded.

" I would say no. Telling you that no one should be forced to live under another persons command and they should live their own lives. But as a swordsmen I know where you are coming from. I shall agree to this." Naruto replied.

Zabuza began to smile from under his bandages, but a voice called out to them.

" Ah! Isn't that sweet, a worthless piece of crap giving his life to another piece of crap. No matter, this saves me the trouble of killing you Zabuza." a short man said. He was surrounded by dozens of men who he had payed to fight for him.

Zabuza struggled to get up, but he couldn't. " Gato!" he yelled, helpless on the ground.

Naruto looked at the man. " Gato, leave here or face death." he snarled. Blood pouring from the corner of his mouth. Kiba and Hinata were still holding him up.

Gato laughed. " I don't think so. Men kill them." the short man commanded.

Naruto could do nothing, so instead he glanced up at Kiba. " Timber Hound, please take care of them." he whispered.

" My pleasure." Kiba said softly to his team mate. He laid Naruto down, so his head rested in Hinata's lap. " White Eagle, stats please then take care of Demon." he head as he stood tall, Akumaru came to his side.

" They shouldn't be a challenge. Pass by them fast enough and you can strike them down with out a problem." came the reply.

Kiba nodded, taking out his daggers he walked slowly towards his enemy's who were running towards him.

_________________________________( Trying something new!!)____________________________

Hinata watched as her other team-mate went to confront the group of hired ninja's. Her hand was resting on Naruto's chest when she felt something wet and warm. Looking down she realized his chest was bleeding. She worked quickly to remove his shirt, reviling his chest, and the orange fur that covered his heart and a little bit more of his skin. Where is heart was, she saw to her horror that there was a stab wound, bleeding heavily. The black chakra was working to close it, but the cut was large, obviously from Zabuza's sword. Upon farther investigation she saw that it was in fact a reopened wound.

Hinata's breath caught in her throat. Reaching into her fanny pack, she pulled out some supplies and got to work. Trusting Kiba to protect them.

* * *

Kiba was closer to them know, the grip on his blades were tight. These fools. Keeping this town in a constant fear, murdering people left and right, and daring to try to kill his friends. This was something that he decided not to let slide. He slowly picked up speed, crossing his arms across his chest and pointing the blades outwards. It was a slaughter, Kiba was moving fast now, and as he passed each ninja he cut their throats. The moment he passed the now dead group he jumped into the air, Akumaru had slipped ahead and held Gato in place.

Gato was shouting pleases at him, begging for mercy, promising anything in the world as long as his life was spared. Kiba didn't like killing, but he pushed his emotions aside and focused on his friends. They were depending on him.

As Kiba came down from his leap, his twin daggers pierced into Gato's skull. Killing him in mere seconds. His breathing was ragged, feeling bad about his first killings. Feeling a hand on his shoulder, he knew Kano was there, silently telling him that he did good. Kiba removed his blades and wiped them down. He was shaking but his sensei's presence calmed him a bit. Looking back he went to join his friends once again, kneeling down beside them after he had retrieved Naruto's blade.

* * *

A week later, Kano watched as Naruto talked to Zabuza and Haku. Telling them to watch over this village, and one day he would return. The blonde had been in bed for the past 6 days, wound fully healed but he was withdrawn in his own mind. Kano knew without a doubt that Kyuubi had been teaching him how to control the first tail of his power. Along with many other things. Kano had also placed a very high genjutsu on Naruto's arm, so only Team 14, along with Zabuza and Haku, who woke up before the jutsu was placed, knew about the demons arm.

This marked the beginning. Kano had already instructed Hinata to send Aki to the village in order to deliver the scroll containing his report, in case Kakashi tried to pull anything. They were all in civilian clothes, they only had their blades on them and their headbands where hidden.. Together they decided to travel home as civilians, to take in less interest from passing ninja and other people as they hiked home threw the woods. He, along with Vortex knew they had much to explain to their students. So, just as the wind will blow the time away from you, they were going to face the wind in order to see the past that held the answers he knew his students needed. He shivered as a cold front unexpectedly blew in, chilling his spine.

It had been along time seance he had faced, The Winds of Time.

* * *

Well that marks the end of this chapter. After this chapter I'm going to start on the Chunin Exams. And with this comes what will be the saddest thing I shall ever write. Well, the saddest thing so far. Truth be told, no matter how much I hate rewriting things from the original series cause I can never get it right, I think the Exams will go smoothly. Being the lazy jerk I am, I decided (well my brain decided cause I couldn't think of anythese except ending the chapter) to end it here. I made it to 7 pages, but only 5 of the pages have words from the story. This isn't my official end of the chapter tho, I got hit by a random inspiration and decided to give you guys a funny but short treat before I sign out out.

* * *

Naruto's day had been, tough so to say. Rai and him had been having a prank war. And now he stood in the woods, silently awaiting for his ninken to pop out from somewhere to hit him with paint.

Perhaps find a bear to push him into a lake were he was awaited by a death trap. Instead he was hit on the head with a random falling acorn, which promptly got stuck in his spiky hair. Next thing he knew, Naruto was face down in the dirt, a happy and yet evil squirrel having plopped itself on his head nibbling on the fallen nut. Lifting his head, the blonde say his ninken, rolling on the ground, laughing. Obviously Rai had intended to do something with paint, but the scene had caused him to drop the multi-colors of goop and roll in them as his laughter erupted.

Naruto put his head back down. One thing came to mind. Which he ended up mumbling into the dirt. "_Gosh I hate squirrels"._

Rai and Naruto, even Kano-sensei, who had joined forces were creeping around the bath house, men's part mind you, seance they didn't have any perverted bones in them. Which cause Kyuubi to cry out in Naruto's head, repeatedly saying _" Brother! Where did I go wrong! They aren't even a tiny bit perverted! I failed you! Failed I say! Where could I have gone wrong?!?!?!?!" _

Having shape-shifted into mice, they watched their prey. Gai-sensei, Kakashi, Asuma, Sasuke, Kiba, Shikamaru, Kankuro, Iruka-sensei, and Lee were all relaxing in the water.

Chatting in mice talk the three formed a plan.

" _Naruto!" Kano squeaked, he was the little black mouse with a white belly and purple eyes. " Go to the farther end and use some wind to stir the water! Rai stay here and on my signal push some lighting jutsu into our thrashing water. I'm going to get something ready." he commanded, whiskers twitching._

" _Fine!" Naruto chirped, the golden mouse with matching eyes._

_Rai nodded, being the albino of the gang._

Kiba was almost asleep when the water began to stir, causing all the guys around him to look startled.

But disaster struck when a shock erupted in the water. It was lightning that was conducting threw the water. Everyone shoot up and ran around in shock, putting on their towels as they made to escape the haunted bath house. Again they faced death as they were pushed by an unseen force into threw the wall and into the next bathing area.

It was silence before Lee shot up in his nice guy pose, not even minding that his towel was beginning to slip. " YOSH! Sakura-chan! You truly are a beauty! In the spring time of youth! A blossoming flower!" he flashed a toothy smile.

All hell broke loose.

_ One Week Later_

The Hokage stood in front of a crowd, around noon. Leaves beginning to fall as a small wind blew threw the clearing. " We are here to morn the death of some very fine ninja, who died before their time due to an unseen accident in the bath house. Gai, Kakashi, Asuma, Sasuke, Kiba, Shikamaru, Kankuro, Iruka, and Rock Lee. They will be known as men who died in battle, because no man can survive a woman's wrath" he began.

Naruto, Rai, and Kano disappeared from Konoha that day never to be seen or heard from again. Hinata on the other hand, had no idea what happened having declined on the offer to go to the bath house with Sakura a week ago, so instead she just stayed home eating cinnamon buns.

* * *

There now you can all leave an await my next update, by the way, if you felt disappointed at the fight scene. To bad, I thought I told you dragging out fight scene's was a weakness of mine.

To all my loving fans, you know who you are, I give you all a virtual cookie and or piece of Key Lime Pie, take your pick.

**Hari Uindo Dokin no Jutsu – **Crystal Winds Wrath no Jutsu


	5. C5: The Winds of Time

I want to thank all of you, I was going to update the day before Christmas, but I lost the file and was sick. Anywho, here is the promised chapter. Merry Christmas, a little late but what ever.

I own nothing.

* * *

_Why in the world is it so hot today? _Naruto had thought to himself as he and Kiba hung their wet muscle-shirts on a tree branch and slipped on their dry vests.

They still had to get an explanation from Kano, so the day before they were to reach Konoha, he had stopped them by a creek. So naturally well Hinata went for herbs to make a stew the boys threw off their vest's and went swimming. After they found the unlucky bunny who went into Hinata's creation of course. May Hoppers Rest in peace.

Currently, Naruto was leaning on a long slender boulder, demon's arm slung over it, the other tossing a rock up into the air and catching it. One of his legs was bend upwards as if he was sitting, the other just stretched out. Kiba was next to him, sitting upon the rock, and Hinata sat beside him.

It felt strange. To just have his vest on over his chest, it wouldn't have been so weird if his bandages were in place, but they weren't. So his demons arm was in full view, as was the fox hair on his chest. The gash was long gone, no evidence that it had even happened.

Having already ate, the three watched as Kano-sensei sat in front of them ready to tell his tale. Akumaru and Rai were sleeping in the sun, Aki was still in Konoha with the Hokage. Naruto's ears were open as Kano-sensei began.

* * *

" I was young, living in the most beautiful place. Guarded by the most deadly mountains known to man in the Elemental Countries. Only those guided by a demon could enter. It was untouched so to say.  
A place your father once called Tenshaku, or Natural Nobility. Because it was untouched, a place totally natural and yet being so noble to look upon even with the demons of the world living there. I was friends with you father, looking up to him as a brother. I don't remember much of the place, I hardly remember my family. It all happened so fast.

My clan was murdered, Minato-san was framed. I was left with the summoning scroll of my clan and Vortex became my partner. I grew up, missing my brother figure, learning from the older panthers from the contract to fight and live like my fathers before me. I was 13 when the demon world where I lived was thrown into a tragedy. Somehow I made it to Konoha and meet up with Minato-san again. I meet his team, Team 7. Obito and Kakashi were great. But I was better friends with Rin even if she was hopelessly in love with Kakashi at the time." Kano said, as he layed back and watched the clouds.

" It was only a year, Kyuubi came to visit once when you mother was pregnant with you Naruto. Kyuubi-sama and Minato-san were the closest brothers I knew of. Kiba, Naruto, looking at you two I can see the same bonds of brotherhood they had. It gives me joy to see it once more. Anyway, it was at that time that I learned more of what happened." Kano continued, voice dead serious.

* * *

**(Flash-back)**

_ Kyuubi yawned as the morning sun began to rise above the hills. He was laying out on a branch high in the air, his view of the sunrise was unmatched anywhere in the land where they lived. His long red hair was pulled into a smooth ponytail, his bangs free to hang in his crimson slitted eyes. Hands equipped with claws, canines sharp and animal like. A single red tail swinging behind him, nine silver bands one it, one band per tail. Having been born a demon with his demon blood free to flow, all of his demon features in his human form were spread out, not focused on one place. Even in human form, a demon has features that stay. So over time they had created a genjutsu that hide their features, and no one would ever know besides other demons and the people who were aloud to know._

_Now well here, in the place where all the demons called home, they dressed pretty loosely. Girls often wearing a simple shirt and pants, guys often wearing just pants. But Kyuubi wear a trench coat to go with his pants. So few demons now a days stayed in human form for long periods of time. They were all running around in full form causing problems. Which was why a council meeting had been called. _

_Kyuubi looked around, before spotting his girlfriend, Yuki, a tree or so away. Her cream tail waving at him as she giggled and ran away, not giving him a chance to greet her before going for breakfast. Demons toke dating very seriously, picking a girl and staying with her. It was rare when a demon toke another mate after the death of their first. Soon enough he would pop the question, and slip the ring he had finally gotten onto her finger to claim her as his first and only mate. Kyuubi had fought off many of his comrades to keep her for as long as he had, and hopefully would not fight anymore._

_Yawning once more he left to find a rabbit,so he had a full belly for the meeting in an hour. The demon king had no idea what lay ahead. A revolt._

* * *

"Now," Kano began to explain to them as he paused his story. " A revolt is nothing rare in a demons worlds. Underlings are always trying to take down the Current Nine Tails, but the revolt that was to take place wasn't one for power." he said.

" There were 10 Council members at the meeting Kyuubi-sama went too. The 1-Tailed Shukaku, 2-Tailed Nibi, 3-Tailed Sanbi, 4-Tailed Yonbi, 5-Tailed Gobi, 6-Tailed Rokubi, 7-Tailed Nanabi, 8-Tailed Hachibi, 9-Tailed or Kyuubi-sama, and the No-Tail who was simply called No-Tail.

The Nine-Tailed ones, are sealed. As you known Kyuubi-sama is in Naruto. Shukaku is in a boy called Gaara, Nibi is in a girl called Yugito Nii, and Sanbi is in a boy named Yagura. Those are the only ones I know sadly. But the others are out there. An organization is currently working to collect them tho, and should that happen, not only the host but the Tailed Ones will die as well. Any questions so far?" Kano asked his students.

Kiba nodded. " Yeah, what does this have to do with Naruto's arm? We already know Kyuubi is his Uncle but where is this going?" he asked bluntly.

Kano nodded towards the boy. " Because Naruto's blood was sealed and then released all of the features he was posed to have burst out in once place, instead of slowly spreading it out over his whole body like what should have happened. But soon enough his eyes will be permanently slitted and have canines to rivals your family's Kiba. And I need to tell you about the fall of Demon Kingdom." he said.

Hinata was next. " Sensei, I thought Demons where thousands of years old, your describe them as if they where in their twenties."

" Well, for every 1,000 human years, a full grown demon ages only 1 year. Physically we age the same as humans until our 30's in human years, where our appearance stops changing. But our life span is longer." was the answer he gave.

"I myself don't have that because I came from a clan that served the Demon King. There were 2 clans like that, the Kano's, who fought with the King of Animal Summonings, the Panther. And the Riosho's, who we're demons. They were a special case. They only had a human form, but had demonic chakra. They we're in complete and total control of shadows, long ago they gave the Nara's the power to bend their shadows and had an alliance with them, but it broke away when Konoha formed. Well the Kano's traveled doing the bidding of our King, the Riosho's sometimes stayed to guard the entrance to the land where we lived, and to keep the rouge demons in control around the elemental countries. After the revolt, the Riosho's joined Kumogakura. Just like I am the last of my clan, there is only one Riosho left.

He is a rouge now, I heard from him that he is now traveling looking for a purpose. He wants to meet you Naruto, because by right you are the new Demon King and it is our duty to serve you." Kano said, his voice stern but eyes soft.

Naruto only lay there, fingers of his demon arm curling in and out.

* * *

**(Flashback)**

_Kyuubi sat at the head of the table, listening to the others talk explaining the problems that were going on. He was giving advise and commands every now and then when he stopped. No-Tail was laughing, fiddling with 9 needles in his bony fingers._

" _No-Tail, quiet yourself. Whats wrong with you?" Kyuubi demanded, his voice angry._

" _You all worry so much of others, but now they have to worry about you." he murmured._

" _What!" the Nine tailed beast roared,but it was to late. A needle had pierced all the shoulders of the Tailed Ones._

" _With that poison you will all fall! The your tailed ones name will be scoffed at! But us No-tailed ones will remain strong!" No-Tail began to ramble. But he was cut short, for Kyuubi's best friends Hachibi and Shukaku had slaughtered the traitor. The rest was a blur._

* * *

Kano continued to talk with his students after explaining what happened. Naruto was silent.  
He nodded to himself. It was time to bring his old friend into the picture. Naruto had to except that he was the new demon king, or at least training to be, and his friends were a good way to help him understand and get threw.

" Students, we stopped here for a reason. My friend is coming here, in fact he was been here the whole time. Come out now and introduce yourself." Kano said happily.

* * *

Naruto raised his eye brow. No-one should be here, they hadn't seance anything. But he was shocked to see a man step out from Kano's shadow. The man appeared to be giving them an eye smile, because they couldn't see his mouth, as the bottom half of his face was covered with a metal mask. Brown eyes on dark skin and long white hair, the man also had a scar going down his cheek. Wearing a necklace with the kanji for demon around his neck and a white muscle shirt with a sleeveless black trench coat. Anbu pants with the plates on them and samurai sandals. Hanging on the left side of his belt was a Cloud Village headband with the symbol scratched by three lines. On his back was a fairly large blade, having a green handle and an open mouthed skull on the end with a green cloth hanging out of it's mouth. All in all he was an interesting person. His voice appeared to be gruff, but sound light with an air of happiness about him.

" Nice to see you again Kano-san, it's been a while hasn't it?" the man commented as his brown eyes look at their sensei.

" Yes, I can also see you've become a Nuke-nin since then my friend. Care to explain?" Kano asked.

The man stiffened and his air of joy dulled for a moment. " I.....just couldn't live with what they were doing. I live by my own rules for the time, but moving on why have you asked me here?" he said, but then he caught sight of Naruto and his demons arm, who appeared to be somewhat call but his fingers were tightening into a fist.

" Who is that Kano-san?" he asked.

Kano stood up. " Ryuujin this is Naruto, he is Kyuubi-sama's nephew as well as Minato-san and Kushina-chans son. He is the heir, and as you can see his blood has been unsealed. Team 14, this is Ryuujin Riosho." he said.

Ryuujion nodded. " It's an honor Naruto-sama, to be in the preseance of the heir to the Demon Kingdoms throne." His head was bowed slightly.

" NO!" Naruto finally burst, he knelt onto the ground, both hands gripping his head. "no..." he murmured weaker this time. " no sama, I'm not a heir to anything, I"m just a ninja of the leaf.." he whispered.

Hinata knelt beside him, her hand resting on his shoulder, the other reaching up to grip his demon hand in order to calm him. The soft smell of lavender that drifted from her hair along with her presence always made his calm. Naruto could feel Kiba standing behind him, hand resting on his other shoulder.

Ryuujin narrowed his eyes sadly, to see the boy comforted by his team made his heart ache. " Look at you boy," he said suddenly serious. " You have so much, a team that is like a family to you, Kano as your sensei. I have nothing left. Let me have this, its in my blood to serve your blood and has been for generations. When I look at you boy I see the honor of your father and his father before him. You are who you are you can't change that." he said sternly. As soon as it had begun it ended. Ryuujin once again had an air of happiness and joy around him.

" Well, Ryuujin, it was blunt but you got it threw." Kano muttered.

Naruto was calming down in. He looked up. " Why was it me? If I'm some heir that what do I have to do? I don't understand this at all. I don't wish to be a heir, I just want to protect my friends and the village.."

Kano smiled as placed his hand on the boys head, ruffling his hair. " It will all become clear in time my young student. The important thing is that you, Hinata, and Kiba stay close." he said, glancing at his other students.

Hinata and Kiba in turn looked at each other with a nod. Kiba was the one to speak.

" Naruto, your like a brother to me, I would fallow you to the ends of the earth if I had too. Demon Heir or not, your my, our team-mate my second family. I know you and Hinata are the only ones who will never betray me, and support me in all I do." he smiled.

Hinata nodded, smiling softly. " Same for me Naruto-kun. You've done so much for us, supporting you in this is but one small thing we can do for you." the grip on his hand tightened, and he returned it.

" Fine, I'll be the heir, but I couldn't do this without you guys, and I wont do it ether" he said, giving a small smile to his team.

Kano nodded. " I guess your standing together will be a greater thing then even I could imagine. And it will be put to a greater test soon enough, the Chuninn exams are coming up, in about a week. You three should do great but it wont be easy." he said.

Naruto stood up along with his comrades. " Kano-sensei we're going to do you proud!" he smiled. The pressure that had been weighing his down finally lifted as he returned to normal.

Ryuujin nodded. " Well as wonderful as this is, I am going to leave now. I can't go to the village with you and don't want to. But I'll keep in contact." With that the man melted away into his own shadow and disappeared.

Team 14 stood strong and prepared for the exams.

* * *

Naruto was walking about the town, Rai at his side. They had just shopping for the up coming exams. Heading home they walked in peace, until a cry for help reached their ears.

" What was that?" complained Rai, scratching his white furry ear.

Naruto shrugged " Better go find out." he yawned. Upon investigation he discovered Konohamuru being gripped by the throat by a Suna nin. He could feel himself grow with anger as he watched Sakura just stand a few feet away looking scared, doing nothing to help.

He looked down to Rai and they nodded at one another. Angrily walking onto the scene he went straight up to the nin and pulling his arm back he punched him square in the gut, grabbing Konohamaru and jumping back a few paces before his new enemy could react. A blonde 4-pigtailed female nin steadied her comrade, scolding him for making trouble.

The original suna nin, who was dressed in black with purple face paint started to curse at him. " You shrimp! What the %$* was that for?! I was just going to teach him a *$%&*$ lesson!" he snarled.

" Kankuro! Stop! We're visitors here!" she snapped.

Naruto watched the scene unfold, looking up he made sure Rai was in his hidden position in case a fight broke out. " I take it your here for the exams? If so you would do well to keep your profiles on the down low." he said, no emotion in his cold tone.

Kankuro, as the female nin called him, reached for some bundle that was on his back, but his hand was hit by a rock. Sasuke, was standing in a tree acting as if he just saved the village from a deadly and gruesome fate. " Get out of here before I have to make you." his smirk was incredibly annoying. And in his personal opinion taunting enemy ninja who you have no idea concerning their skill lvl it wasn't the smartest thing to do.

Kankuro snarled and prepared to attack it seamed, but someone else stepped in, who was actually standing in the same tree as Sasuke. He has red hair, a gourd on his back, and the kanji for love carved into his forehead.

" Kankuro, Temari stop." was all he said but the two down on firm ground stood still, fear written on their faces.

Temari, the girl spoke. " Gaara, what are you doing?" she asked.

" Quiet," he said, as both he and Sasuke landed on the ground. His cold nerve racking gaze on Sasuke, " Who are you?" he snapped.

" Sasuke Uchiha, you?" the unofficial Duck-Butt replied.

" Gaara." he said. Sakura chose now to speak up, acting all high and might as she moved to stand by her 'duckie' Naruto observed. " What are the Exams?"

"**HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! I like that! Duckie! Oh it cracks me up- Wait did he say Gaara?" Kyuubi had burst out laughing in Naruto's mind, but suddenly turned serious. He had been much more active after Naruto's short meeting with Ryuujin. " Wait a moment I need to check something out." he murmured. **

Naruto mentally rolled his eyes. The blonde Temari replied, " You don't know? It's being hosted here. The Chunin Exams are when Genin teams from all over travel to a village to compete in a large exam to see who are strong enough to be promoted to Chunin. The fact you don't know about it is very sad." she said.

Surprising everyone Rai, jumped down from his position, witch had been right in front of everyone on the fence, yet he was undetected. " I would be surprised if you even showed up, but considering your team your going to bother your sensei. I pity your team-mate Shino. Talented dude stuck with some of the most arrogant clan heirs." he mumbled.

" Rai!" Naruto snapped. " Keep your mouth shut for once you dang fox." he snarled. But after passing for a moment he added something. " I agree totally but we don't need to tell them, wont listen to us anyway. Anyone out of our own team doesn't need to know our personal opinions or what we are selves are up to. Konohamaru stay out of trouble." Naruto said.

" **Kit! That redheaded boy is the container for my friend Shukaku. I can feel his dark aura, the seal that was used on his is weak and is tainting his mind. Tell the boy exactingly as I say. The weak seal should allow the words to be heard by Shukaku and hopefully calm him." Kyuubi said. **

His Uncle's voice was stern, not leaving any chance for an argument. Which they usually did for who knows why. So walking swiftly he and Rai passed the others. Stopping at the side of the red headed vessel. His demon hand, in its genjutsu as usual, and gripped the shoulder of the nin.

Temari and Kankuro gasped scared out of their minds. When he recalled it years later he always stated that the boy started to smell a bit like pee.

Sasuke growled, " Dobe what are you doing?"

No one heard what Naruto whispered to Gaara, or noticed the burst of black demonic chakra that seeped into Gaara. But the redheaded boy gripped his head, and watched him as he left.

Naruto strode away, Rai beside him tail wagging slightly. The air hung heavily between Naruto and Gaara with the words of Kyuubi.

"_**One-Tail, do not take your anger from the betrayal of the No-Tailed one on the boy who holds you. Have hope for my blood-line runs strongly threw my brothers son, our world of demons will arise once more by his hand. Rest your anger and gain your strength threw the boy you call your vessel. For soon One-Tail you will be needed once more."**_


	6. C6: Welcome to the Exams! Part 1

I finally decided to update! WEE!!! I am searching for a BETA, any and all help is welcome.

Oh! I forgot to mention last time that Ryuujin Riosho belongs fully to RIOSHO, and at the end of the chapter I will have a form, and if you fill it out and send it too me, threw a pm mind you, I will select 3 and use them in my story. This will be special bio, because you will have to do one when they are 5 or 6, and one when they are 15 or 16. Just do the bio twice and send them both in the same pm. Bio form will be at the end of the chapter, and I would love to see what you guys can think of.

Rai: What cool this we doing today to disclaim the story Emu?

Emuku: Don't call me that, call me Eku if you must, I'm not a bird ok? And I have no idea. Hmmm....

Kyuubi:....We own nothing. There we did it. We'll do something fun next time.

Rai: Fine....

* * *

" Storage scrolls?"

" Check."

" Soldiers Pill?."

"Check."

" Extra weapons?"

" Check."

" Headsets?"

" Yeppers."

"Silence Seals?"

" What?"

" You know, the seals Kano-sensei helped me create. You place one on yourself and it completely silences your movements and breath."

" Not fully following you dude, my mind was somewhere else when you and sensei introduced them to us."

" It's the red slips of paper with the silver seal markings on it."

" Oh, yeah we got those! Also got the wire, explosive tags, my skinning knife, sleeping rolls, extra med supplies in case we get separated. Now for the extra things in our packs. In your pack I got the genjutsu seals to cover up your demon features in case the current one Kano-sensei placed is released or disrupted, a fine selection of poison to use as you see fit and a repair kit encase your blade gets damaged. In Hinata's I placed her med kit, a small medical book in case we come across a condition she hasn't had enough practice in. And more advanced plant guide,a note book and pen so she can take notes. For me I got a repair kit for my dagger, some powders that Kano and Hinata helped me make to help with my tracking." Kiba said as he and Naruto sat in Kiba's room, packing their bags for the Exams today.

" Sweet, we're good to go then!" Naruto said happily, as he sat on Kiba's bed cross-legged with Rai. Kiba and Akumaru were on the floor with the packs.

Hinata walked into the room, a tray with some fresh bread, rice bowls with beef, and some tea for them. " I have to admit you two, you really out did yourselves with the packing. It's not over done do you think?" she asked them, as she served Kiba and Naruto.

Naruto scooted over and gladly toke the food and tea from Hinata as she sat beside him. The blonde haired boy smiled fondly at her, receiving a slight blush in returned. Kiba snorted from below them.

" Not at all, we don't know whats in store for us in the exams. Besides better to be well prepared then to be caught off guard and killed." Naruto told her.

" Kano-sensei is rather blunt about these things isn't he?" Kiba mentioned, munching into his bread.

There was a knock at the door, and Kiba's mother, came in. " You kids almost ready? You don't want to be late." Tsume said.

" Yeah mom, thanks. We just need to change and we're good to go!" Kiba smiled at her.

" Very well then, good luck you three." she said, leaving.

They finished eating in peace, before Hinata left to go into Kiba's bath room to change. The boy's sealed their packs in sealing scrolls before changing, keeping their gear hidden might turn into an advantage.

" Sometimes I wonder if we use to many sealing scrolls Naruto." Kiba muttered.

" Probably." Naruto said as he placed contact lenses into his eyes.

* * *

Team 14 had stored their armor in a small sealing scroll, each carried their own. Each of them had their mask's hidden inside the jackets they were wearing. Naruto in a black leather jacket, Kiba in a matching brown one, and Hinata in a soft lavender hoodie much like the one she had in their academy days.. They talked to no one, stopped for no one, and went on their way. Naruto and his team were looking for room 304 when they reached the seconded level.

" Naruto." Kiba said, not using their code names just yet. " Whats going on?" he asked.

Up ahead Team 7 was making a scene, Sasuke was going on to the chunnin located at a door that no one would fall for such a lame genjutsu. The group stopped to watch the scene, it wasn't very interesting until a black haired boy with a bowl cut and green spandex jumped in to proclaim love to Sakura and challenge Sasuke to a match.

They had heard that the Uchiha had unlocked his bloodline a few days ago. Great another unneeded boost to the duckies ego.

**Kyuubi snickered _'Duckie-boy!'._**

" I don't need to waste my time on you loser, leave me and my team alone." Sasuke growled, as he moved towards the stairs. It didn't last tho.

" So you run in fear! How un-youthful!" bowl-haired boy yelled.

" That's it freak, I'll destroy you!" Sasuke snarled. Sakura cheered for her beloved emo and Shino sighed. Poor Shino, the trio team of S's was doomed. And Shino was being dragged along for the ride.

Naruto sighed as he watched the bowl-haired boy anger and get a match out of Sasuke. " Don't know nor need to know. Lets just keep moving." he said simply, as he moved passed them to the stairs. It would have been annoying if Sasuke noticed them, so that bowl-haired boy was doing them a favor.

So the three friends and faithful nin-ken made their was to the Exam room.

Hinata fell in pace with Naruto as they entered the room and left for their seats, which were right next to each other. Kiba was stuck on the other side of the room, but sat with them until it was test-time.

Rai and Akumaru lay at their partners feet, Aki was sitting contently on the rafters.

There was 10 minutes tell the start of the exam according to the clock.

Naruto glanced at Hinata, who was looking around, biting her lip nervously. Shyly he used his thumb and pulled it out of her teeth in a soft fluid motion.

In return she glanced at him and blushed. " Naruto?" she asked quietly.

Naruto grinned his custom foxy grin, the smallest blush across his face. " Your braver that that Hinata-chan, so don't worry. Everything's gonna be alright. Trust me." he said.

Hinata nodded. " Always." was all she needed to say.

Kiba on the other hand, after watching the shy display groaned and banged his head down on the table. '_Idoits!! Hook up already the waits killing me. If you don't do it soon I'm gonna lose the bet I made with Kano-sensei.' _he thought grimly. Losing a bet to that man was not an option, but he couldn't interfere according to da rules.

* * *

The room was full of people after the 10 minutes had passed. All but Team 14 were clustered in groups talking. The rest of the Leaf Genin tried to motion Naruto, Kiba, and Hinata to join them as they talked, for many of them hadn't seen the three for a while. But to the groups dismay their attempts were in vain, for the three were intent on keeping silent.

Now the instructor Ibiki-sensei was yelling at them to take their seats. Procters filed into the seats lined up along the walls.

Naruto scanned the room of genin, and procters. Sometime yesterday morning Naruto discovered his hearing, smell, and sight were increasing fast. Well his nose and ears remained the same his eyes were slitted and an ice-blue color, a drastic change from his deep azure eyes from before. Kyuubi told him that now with his unsealed blood other things would start to change as well, much faster and more dramaticly then if he was an unsealed demon from birth . But his arm was the biggest change, the rest would be pretty small. Still getting use to this new development, Naruto found himself twitching at strong or new smells and sounds. Not to mention his killer head-ache. The contact lenses he wore hid his new eyes very well, but allowed him to see perfectly, not hindered a bit.

" Ok you Maggots! Here's how its gonna be!!" Ibiki roared at them. " You will receive a written test, and have 1 hour to complete it! No cheating! The procters on the side will mark down every time you are caught cheating, 3 strikes and you and your entire team are done! If one of you fail once the sheets are graded you all fail! The combined score must be at least 85%!" he told them. The tests were being passed out to them.

" I'm gonna break you, and by the time we're done less then half of you will be moving on. I promise you gut-less freaks that!" Ibiki roared in laughter, not sending a chill down the genin's spines, but practically coating them with ice.

" START!" Ibiki instructed them.

And so they did.

* * *

_' these questions are too hard for a simple genin to answer!' _Naruto though narrowing his eyes. _' Let's see, if we get caught 3 tim- Wait! If we're caught cheating we would normally be thrown out instantly. But with 3 chances. This must be to test info gathering. Hinata will breeze threw it, for surely she already noticed. But Kiba gotta make sure he knows.' _

Tap......Tap Tap.....Tap-tap-tap-tap. Naruto continued to make the tapping sounds, in a code that Kano taught them in their first few weeks in training. Soon enough he got an answer from Kiba in similar taps. It would be too risky to use the code threw the entire test, both boys knew that. A procter would surely catch on, if one hadn't already. No, they would have to do something else.

" **Use this as training kit." Kyuubi command. " Listen, watch. Use your new senses to try and figure out the words other people are writing. I'll give you half an hour, if you can't do it in that time then we'll figure something else out as a plan b." was his Uncles advise.**

_'I guess I could try.'_ Naruto thought. He focused, on one person, a few rows ahead, who was scribbling down pretty fast, but slow enough to follow. His eyes tried to follow the movements, and ears were having trouble picking out the single sound of her pencil. He didn't ease up, and he began to pick out words, fragments of sentences but enough to figure the entire sentence out with-in about 5 or so minutes. His mind ached for him to stop, and his eyes and ears burned wishing for it to stop. But the blonde kitsune didn't give in. It was slow work but surely enough answers began to file in on his paper.

15 minutes tell the end and Naruto was practically passed out on his desk.

Needless to say Hinata prodded him a few times a bit concerned. But the blonde goof-ball could and would sleep threw anything if he wanted to. Ofcourse even the slightest sound could wake him up on mission when all he wanted to do was sleep. Kiba and Rai never forgot to take advantage of it tho. Well Hinata, Aki, Akumaru and sensei focused on not being caught in cross-fire.

So the blonde slept right threw the rest of the test. Ibiki thought it proper to wake him up with a bucket of cold water one of the procters got him. The class stilled laughter when Naruto fell out of his seat with a thump. " *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*" he burst out a chain of swear words as he picked himself up. Rai was under his chair laughing happy that he himself was not wet.

" No *BEEP* *BEEP* swearing the class!!" Ibiki roared at him. About a foot from the boys face.

" *BEEP* *BEEP* you hypocrite! Your doing it!" Naruto countered.

" I'm the *BEEPING* Head Procter of the test you brat! I got ma rights!" Ibiki fired at him.

" I'm a *BEEPING* taker of this test I got ma rights too you jerk!" Naruto yelled standing up and slamming his hands on the table.

Rai decided it was time to interfere as he bite Naruto's leg.

" What the heck!" Naruto hissed down at the gagging Rai beneath his chair.

" **You got your mothers tongue that's for sure." Kyuubi dead-panned within Naruto's mind.**

Ibiki thinking he had won hopped down to the front of the class were he addressed them all. By now about 1/3 of the class was gone. " As you have all noticed by now there were only 9 questions to this test. We will give the 10th question will be given to you in a moment. You can leave and take the test again next year, or you can stay. But if you stay and fail, you'll never be allowed to take this test again! Raise your hand if you want to leave and your team will have to go with you. You have 5 minutes maggots choose wisely." Ibiki said to them with a sickening sweet smile that sent shivers down a few spines.

More and more people filled out. Tell only a 1/3 was left. Naruto on the other hand was grumbling quietly to himself. He would have done some more swearing if Hinata hadn't glared at him and slapped his shoulder after he hissed at Rai and began to let out another chain of words in his angered state.

So here they were watching as people left, dragging their teams with them. The rookie 9 must have been confident because not one raised their hand.

Being as bored as he was he didn't pay attention to Ibiki when he proclaimed that they passed or the shouts of angry protests asking about the 10th question. He didn't blink when some freaky lady crashed threw the window and announced that she would be doing the second part for the exams. In fact he almost fell out of his chair when Kiba poked him. The others on Team 14 chuckled.

" Kill me now." Naruto groaned.

" I think it would be funnier to let you live Naruto." Kiba said happily with a wolfish grin.

" Shut it jerk." Naruto growled in response.

Together the group made their way with the others, and the freaky lady who scared him. It didn't take long to arrive at the assigned location. It was a forest, blocked off and fenced away from the rest of the world. You couldn't see past the first few tree's because all you saw was a deathly shadow that stretched on forever.

Anko, or thats what Hinata said her name was, introduced them to the next stage.

" Well come kiddies! to the Forest of Death!" Anko crackled with an evil laughter.

* * *

Yes I was late and I hate this chapter. The next one will be better and longer I promise you. I'll try and get it up before March 14, witch gives me 11 days, woop. Any-who here is the bio for the contest.

_**Edit: **_Make these characters original, from their own family's. Be they blind orphans I don't care. Oh I just made ma self said, poor blind orphan. Anyway, another thing is that I prefer they not be from Konoha. I will bring them in somewhere around the 9th chapter, but I can't tell you why or I'm just hand the plot to you on a silver patter. Im going to go wild dancing in a feild of flowers, because I'm excited to see what you come up with! Enjoy the world of Team 14, because soon enough nothing will be the same.

Hehehe a little teaser type thing there 83

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Height:**

**Weight:**

**Hair Color:**

**Eye Color:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**History: (5-6 years old's only, I will fill in the 10 year gaps)**

**Genjutsu, Taijustu, or Ninjutsu:**

**Family: **(optional)

**Other:**


	7. Not a chapter

**Attention All Readers. Reviewers, and Authors!**

**Moonfire**

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Aljan Moonfire

TenchiSaWaDa

Hunting-Raven

SouloftheBlind


End file.
